The Me Of Tomorrow
is a song that appears in the second vocal album as the 7th track. It is sung by Ikeda Aya. Lyrics |-|Romaji= (Go Go Let's Go Purikyua GoGo) (Go Go Let's Go Purikyua GoGo) Hana kotoba wa itsumo watashitachi ni oshie ni kite kureru Akiramenai kokoro tsuyoi kokoro yasashī kokoro wo Itsumo ijō ni hora ganbatta hi wa chotto dake ureshikute Akogare no otona da ne senobi shite mitai no Keiken fusoku hitori yogari de machigai darake sukoshi dame demo Min'na de te wo tsunaidara kawareru kitto tsuyoku nareru ne (1. 2. 3. 4 Purikyua) Taiyō no hikari ippai abite atarashī kibō no hana sakaseyou Ōkina yume ni tobikonde aeru ashita no atashi (Purikyua) Hitori hitori no chīsana chikara de kaerareru mono ga takusan aru yo ne Te to tedori chikara awasete ikou min'na no mirai (Purikyua) Hitori hitori chigau kokoro no tane taisetsu ni sodatetara Itsuka watashi dake no sutekina hana kirei ni saku yo ne Toki ni hito no hō ga kirei ni miete urayamashiku naru kedo Dakedo jibun ni shika dekinai koto mo aru ne Shippai shitari chōshi nottari omoi agari na koto mo aru kedo Min'na to issho ni itara kawareru kitto yasashiku naru ne (1. 2. 3. 4 Purikyua) Kokochi yoi kaze wo kanji aruite taisetsuna mono wo sagashi ni ikou ne Saisho de saigo no jinsei dakara tobikiri ni shiyou (Purikyua) Anata to irareru jikan to sekai deaeta koto wo itsudemo kansha shite Kokoro de tsunagu kono kizuna sore ga takaramono dayo (Purikyua) (Go GoGo Go 1. 2. 3. Go yeah Wao) Furisosogu ame mo mikata ni tsukete atarashī kibō no hana sakasete ne Ōkina yume ni tobikonde aeru ashita no anata (Purikyua) Hitori hitori no chīsana chikara de ugokaseru mono ga takusan aru yo ne Te to tedori chikara awasete ikou min'na no mirai (Purikyua) (Go Go Let's Go Purikyua GoGo) (Go Go Let's Go Purikyua) |-|Kanji= (Go Go Let's Go　プリキュア　GoGo) (Go Go Let's Go　プリキュア　GoGo) 花言葉はいつも　私たちに　教えにきてくれる あきらめない心　つよい心　やさしい心を いつも以上にほら　頑張った日は　ちょっとだけ嬉しくて 憧れの大人だね　背伸びしてみたいの 経験不足　ひとりよがりで　間違いだらけ　少しだめでも みんなで手をつないだら　変われる　きっと　強くなれるね (1.2.3.4　プリキュア) 太陽の光いっぱい浴びて　新しい希望の花咲かせよう 大きな夢に飛び込んで　会える明日のあたし(プリキュア) 一人一人の小さな力で　変えられるものがたくさんあるよね 手と手取り力合わせて　行こうみんなの未来(プリキュア) 一人一人違う　こころの種　大切に育てたら いつか私だけの　素敵な花　きれいに咲くよね 時に他人(ひと)のほうが　きれいに見えて　うらやましくなるけど だけど自分にしかできないこともあるね 失敗したり　調子のったり　思い上がりなこともあるけど みんなと一緒にいたら　変われる　きっと　優しくなるね (1.2.3.4　プリキュア) 心地よい風を感じ歩いて　大切な物を探しにいこうね 最初で最後の人生　だからトビキリにしよう(プリキュア) あなたといられる時間と世界　出会えたことをいつでも感謝して こころでつなぐこの絆　それが宝物だよ(プリキュア) (Go GoGo Go 1.2.3.Go yeah Wao) 降り注ぐ雨も味方につけて　新しい希望の花咲かせてね 大きな夢に飛び込んで　会える明日のあなた(プリキュア) 一人一人の小さな力で　動かせるものがたくさんあるよね 手と手取り力合わせて　行こうみんなの未来(プリキュア) (Go Go Let's Go　プリキュア　GoGo) (Go Go Let's Go　プリキュア) |-| English= (Go Go Let's Go Pretty Cure GoGo) (Go Go Let's Go Pretty Cure GoGo) In their own words the flowers teach us to Never give up and to find strength within our gentle hearts If I perform more than my best I will be very happy Longing to appear like an adult I stretch and stand on my toes Even though I have a small amount of experience I become humble whenever I make a mistake When everyone holds each other's hands they become stronger (1.2.3.4 Pretty Cure) The light of the sun bathes the flower of hope and causes it to bloom I want to meet the me of tomorrow in my dreams (Pretty Cure) Within me is a small power that will grow and change many things If everyone combines their power they will create a bright future (Pretty Cure) Within every person there is a heart seed that it is important to help them grow For one day a beautiful flower will grow and blossom There will be times where I will become jealous Even though I have everything There are even times when I fail, get excited and become conceited but If I'm with everyone I will definitely become nicer (1.2.3.4 Pretty Cure) With a pleasant wind blowing in our path Together we will face the challenges of our lives from beginning to end (Pretty Cure) In gratitude for this time together the light of the world shines on these bonds within my heart That is the way things are meant to be (Pretty Cure) (Go GoGo Go 1.2.3.Go yeah Wao) As the rain pours down on the flower of hope it grows and blooms I want to meet the me of tomorrow in my dreams (Pretty Cure) Within me is a small power that will change many things If everyone combines their power they will create a bright future (Pretty Cure) (Go Go Let's Go Pretty Cure! GoGo) (Go Go Let's Go Pretty Cure!) Audio Category:Music Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Image Songs